


Skins Slash Manips (Cook/Freddie, Matty/Nick)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Manip, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Old work, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skins Slash Manips (Cook/Freddie, Matty/Nick)

  
[](http://i.imgur.com/QDLY0V4.png)   
[](http://i.imgur.com/h1kLqhK.png)   
[](http://i.imgur.com/DTFcmlO.png)   
[](http://i.imgur.com/9xfF1L9.png)   
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/lmNHGem.png)   



End file.
